


Он знает. Он читал.

by devy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devy/pseuds/devy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только вот Стайлз сидел там целый час. И ничего не будет хорошо. Он знает, он читал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он знает. Он читал.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Времечко 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Только с разрешения автора 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Автор сам себя ненавидит. Он обещал не писать ангст по Волчонку, извини, Биби, не получилось. Продолжения не будет точно. АУ к 3,11.

Ему больно. Ему хочется кричать. Хочется, чтобы его спас прекрасный принц или оборотень, услышавший его крик. Только вот никто не слышит. Он сильный, но на глаза наворачиваются предательские слёзы. Слишком больно. Ему рано умирать. Он и пожил-то ещё. Но где-то рядом с сердцем расползается кроваво-алое пятно. И от этого даже смешно. Вот только он не может смеяться, потому что вместо заливистого юношеского смеха получаются лишь невнятные бульканья. У Стайлза пробито лёгкое. 

Стилински еле держится. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Ему холодно и хочется спать. С потолка капают ржавые капли, смешиваются с его собственной кровью. Стайлз слишком ярко видит события прошлых двух часов. 

Дерек, не подающий признаков жизни, так и не пришедшая в себя Кора, Питер и Скотт, изувеченные настолько, что на них буквально не осталось живого места, дерущиеся из последних сил. И Стайлз. Беспомощный человек Стайлз, который не может помочь своим друзьям, близким, отцу. Особенно отцу. Он до сих пор видит его остекленевшие глаза. Он не успел. Эта сука Дженнифер выиграла. Он проиграл, а сейчас ещё и сдохнет в каком-то дрянном подвале. И сейчас он ненавидит себя даже больше неё, больше Альф, больше всех оборотней вместе взятых. Это он не смог ничего сделать. Даже Эллисон, девушка, была сильнее его. Она погибла с оружием в руках, защищая отца.

Стайлз сидит здесь уже час. Он знает, остался ещё час. И смерть. Он знает, он читал. А перед глазами вновь ужасающий оскал размозжённого лица. Она всё знала наперёд. Даже будучи полумёртвой она была сильнее его. А что мог Стайлз? Жалеть себя всё это время и ненавидеть себя за это ещё больше. 

Он отключается. Чтобы не чувствовать всего этого. Чтобы ничего не чувствовать. И отправляется в сладкую негу кошмаров. Он не слышит, когда приходит помощь. Не слышит шагов Дерека. Он уже смирился с тем, что его никто не спасёт. Вот только опять ему помогают.

Дерек берёт его на руки и идёт так осторожно, как только может, уверяя, что всё будет хорошо. Только вот Стайлз сидел там целый час. И ничего не будет хорошо. Он знает, он читал.


End file.
